Después de tanto tiempo
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: La apacible vida de Jordan Michaels se desmorona cuando una panda muy variopinta devuelve a su mente un doloroso fantasma. Basado en el capítulo "Good Wilt Hunting". Oneshot


**_FOSTER, LA CASA DE LOS AMIGOS IMAGINARIOS ES UNA SERIE DE CRAIG McCRACKEN_**

* * *

Jordan se dejó caer sobre la silla del camerino y soltó un largo suspiro mientras se masajeaba las sienes. El primer día de rodaje había sido muy duro, no sólo por el jetlag que venía sufriendo desde hacía un par de días, sin importar lo que hiciera por que se fuera, sino porque no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Aunque le habían conseguido un profesor que le explicaba paso a paso todos y cada uno de los vocablos que tenía que pronunciar delante de la cámara y su significado, seguía sintiendo que nada de lo que estaba diciendo tenía sentido. Aún estaba dándole vueltas a la razón de que compartiera plano con un tipo disfrazado de pulpo. Tenía suerte de haber conseguido comida occidental, porque el sushi que había probado al poco de aterrizar en Tokio le había sentado a su estómago como un cañonazo y había jurado no probar más delicias autóctonas, por muy bien que le hablaran de ellas sus compañeros de equipo. Pero en ese momento no tenía nada de hambre, lo único que quería era volver al hotel y dormir, dormir y dormir, recuperarse después de horas de rodaje en que los músculos de su cara se habían quedado bien doloridos de tanto sonreír a cámara. Pero se permitió un momento de relajación antes de irse, no tenía ninguna prisa. Antes de cambiarse de ropa, se dedicó a mirar los mensajes de su teléfono móvil y a publicar en las redes sociales un pequeño mensaje sobre cómo le había ido el día. Segundos antes de colgarlo, decidió sustituir una auto-foto de su rostro cansado por un emoticono sonriente, porque estaba convencido de que estaba horrible y se le notaría demasiado que no tenía demasiadas ganas de hacer nada, pero no quería perder el contacto con sus fans.

Después de colgar el mensaje, dejó el móvil sobre la mesita, se estiró y se fue a levantar para estirarse cuando llamaron a la puerta. Fuera, se oían débilmente unas cuantas voces acaloradas que parecían hablar en inglés. Y no reconocía ninguna. Aquello sólo podía significar una cosa. De nuevo, dejó escapar un suspiro agotado y se forzó a esbozar de nuevo su sonrisa carismática.

Cuando abrió la puerta, vio que tenía razón al suponer que ninguna de las personas que esperaba al otro lado era japonesa. De hecho, una de ellas parecía más bien latina y llevaba un traje de policía, lo que en un primer momento le alertó. Era en verdad el grupo más raro que había visto nunca. Pero no era quien para juzgar a nadie y si habían conseguido burlar a seguridad para verle, lo mínimo que podía hacer era terminar cuanto antes y firmarles o escuchar sus chillidos histéricos. Aunque parecía que todos iban a hablarle a la vez, fue el único niño que iba con ellos el que se dirigió a él primero.

\- ¡Señor Michaels!

\- Hola, chico, ¿cómo estás?-preguntó Jordan.

\- ¡Señor Michaels! ¡Tenemos que preguntarle algo muy, muy importante!-anunció Mac, hablando atropelladamente. Intentaba ocultar la emoción de tener frente a sí no sólo al creador de su buen amigo Wilt tras días de búsqueda, sino a un famoso jugador de la NBA, y quería hablar antes de que los demás le interrumpieran. Pero, por supuesto, Bloo estaba ahí para mandar sus intentos al traste.

\- ¡ _Astro Slam_ fue la caña! ¡Caray, es más alto en persona! ¿Qué número de zapatilla calza? Es por una apuesta. ¡¿Me firma en la frente?!-Bloo habría seguido con su retahíla si sus amigos no le hubieran recriminado.

\- ¡Bloo! ¡Eso déjalo para luego! ¡Recuerda que estamos aquí por Wilt!

Fue como si a Jordan le hubieran disparado al corazón. Se olvidó por completo de sus normas de cortesía y no se dio cuenta de que su sonrisa se había desvanecido de sopetón. Sus ojos se clavaron en el chico pero su mente estaba en otro sitio.

Hacía años que no oía aquel nombre pero seguía en su mente, como un doloroso fantasma.

"Wilt, oh, cielo santo, Wilt."

* * *

\- ¡Wow, mira esto: tienen Xbox!

Todos estaban entusiasmados, cómo no. De recorrerse el país en autobús, sin posibilidad de comer en otro sitio que no fueran restaurantes de carretera y a la carrera, y sin posibilidad de ducharse en vez de lavarse las axilas con jabón para las manos, ahora el grupo volvía a Estados Unidos a bordo de un jet privado. Aquellas dos palabras, jet privado, ya eran lo bastante bonitas para que se olvidaran de las incomodidades que habían sufrido durante aquellos días, pero en cuanto entraron al aparato y comprobaron que estaba equipado con todo lo que uno podía desear, se olvidaron por completo de ello y casi tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo por recordar por qué estaban allí. Camilla para masajes, consola con los últimos videojuegos, minibar, asientos tan cómodos que uno podía echarse la siesta sin temer por sus cervicales...Ninguno de ellos había visto nunca tanto lujo.

Mac tampoco había pensado nunca que llegaría el día en que pudiera disfrutar de todo aquello totalmente gratis, pero no se sintió contento en absoluto. El nerviosismo por tener delante de él a una estrella del baloncesto también se disipó deprisa, no sólo porque la urgencia por encontrar a Wilt aún estuviera comiéndolo por dentro, también porque Jordan Michaels estaba afectado. Acostumbrado a ver imágenes en la prensa e Internet mostrándolo completamente feliz, con una sonrisa en los labios que parecía no irse bajo ningún concepto, ahora lo veía sentado con los ojos fijos en el suelo, encorvado y con las manos entrelazadas. Ahora que lo veía de ese modo, no le cabía duda alguna de que había creado a Wilt. Él también había llegado al límite de su capacidad por complacer a los demás y fingir que no tenía problemas, por lo que parecía.

El niño, tras comprobar que Bloo no estaba causando alboroto, sino tratando de conversar con el piloto, que no tenía gana alguna, se sentó frente a él. Durante unos segundos, no dijo nada ni Jordan se movió. Finalmente, Mac creyó haber encontrado las palabras adecuadas.

\- No creo que Wilt le odie, señor Michaels.

Jordan alzó la cabeza y lo miró con ojos húmedos, aunque estaba seguro de que no iba a llorar.

\- Le conozco desde hace tiempo. No creo que odie a nadie-continuó Mac-, y menos a usted.

\- Sí...Wilt era muy bueno. Tal vez demasiado-Jordan desvió la mirada hacia algún punto en la pared, sin cambiar de posición-. Recuerdo una vez que nos quedamos practicando hasta muy tarde. No lograba hacer una canasta desde la mitad del campo y prometí no volver a casa hasta que me saliera. Wilt me recordaba que teníamos que estar de vuelta antes de que cayera la noche porque, bueno, mi barrio no era el más adecuado para que un niño estuviera en la calle hasta tarde, pero yo no le hice caso. Cuando llegamos a casa, la cena no sólo estaba servida, sino que se había enfriado. Mi madre se enfadó tanto que me habría dado un tortazo de no ser porque Wilt se hizo responsable. Le cayó una bronca muy gorda por ello, y él la soportó sin decir nada.

Mac sonrió un poco.

\- Sí, suena totalmente a él.

\- ...Podría estar contándote anécdotas de esas todo el día-Jordan hizo una larga pausa-. Y yo le pagué sus atenciones dejándolo tirado...

\- A veces...Bueno, hacemos cosas de las que no nos sentimos orgullosos. Pero le aseguro que Wilt no le odia.

Jordan no dijo nada. Los recuerdos de Wilt eran muy distantes y, por ello, algo confusos. Pero aún recordaba su sonrisa y la paciencia y entusiasmo que mostraba cuando le enseñó a jugar bien al baloncesto, algo que le llevó meses y meses de trabajo. A medida que iban volviendo los recuerdos de aquella cancha del barrio a la que iban casi todos los días a practicar y a ver jugar a los otros chicos hasta que se sintió capaz de enfrentarse a un rival, su garganta le dolía más y más. Durante muchos años había guardado esos recuerdos a buen recaudo, incluso había deseado olvidar en bastantes ocasiones, para librarse por fin de aquella carga tan pesada, y ahora aquel grupo que parecía conocer a Wilt...

Mac habló pero no salió de su ensimismamiento hasta un poco después.

\- Perdona, ¿qué has dicho?

\- Dije que por qué cree que Wilt ha vuelto al barrio.

\- Tu amigo imaginario...¿Cómo se llamaba?

\- Bloo.

\- Eso, Bloo. Bloo dijo que le oyó decir que tenía un asunto pendiente, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, eso parece.

\- Si no hablaba de mí...Sólo se me ocurre alguien a quien quisiera ver, y esos son Kevin y su amigo imaginario Larry.

\- ¿Quiénes son?

\- Fueron los que nos derrotaron. No sé qué fue de Kevin; después de que Wilt se fuera, no volví a poner el pie en la pista. Puede que Wilt quiera la revancha.

\- ¿Cuánto ha pasado desde aquello?

Jordan lo pensó durante unos segundos.

\- Hará treinta años.

\- ¡Treinta años!-no pudo evitar exclamar Mac. Vaya, aquello era muchísimo tiempo, nunca había imaginado que Wilt tuviera tantos años-. Pero ¿por qué buscar la revancha después de tanto tiempo?-poco después de pronunciar aquellas palabras, Mac recordó lo que le había pasado a Wilt el día de la reunión entre amigos imaginarios y creadores, su nerviosismo, su tensión, aquella sonrisa tan dolorosa de ver de lo falsa que era...Y pensó que, después de lo que había pasado, aquel día debía de ser todo un tormento para él. Seguramente toda aquella felicidad colectiva en la que no podía participar le hizo estallar y volver a buscar a su amigo perdido. Mac sintió auténtica lástima. Wilt debía de saber que Jordan no estaría allí cuando él volviera al cabo de tanto tiempo, tendría que estar muy desesperado o buscando algo que seguramente no iba a encontrar.

Jordan no respondió. Se echó para atrás y por fin apoyó la espalda en el respaldo, soltando un largo suspiro cansado.

\- Duerma un poco, señor Michaels. Tardaremos un par de horas en llegar-le aconsejó Mac.

\- No...No podría dormir ni aunque quisiera...Si ha vuelto para enfrentarse de nuevo a esa mole, estando como está, temo que esta vez le haga daño de verdad. Cuanto antes lleguemos, mejor...Espero que no sea demasiado tarde.

\- Espero que no...¿Era muy grande ese tal Larry?

\- Le sacaba unas tres cabezas.

\- Oh...

El silencio que siguió fue un tanto incómodo. Mientras tanto, los demás, aparentemente ajenos a su conversación, seguían disfrutando de las prestaciones del avión (excepto Bloo, que se consolaba mirando por la ventana después de que el piloto le echara de la cabina).

\- Pero ¿sabes?-el jugador miró al chico y por primera vez, Mac le vio sonreír sinceramente-. A pesar de todo-dijo, en un tono de voz diferente-, me alegro de que Wilt encontrara un hogar y tan buenos amigos.

Al oír esto, Mac sonrió también.

\- Yo también me alegro de haberlo conocido. Es el mejor amigo que uno pudiera desear. Y si no me va a hacer caso, al menos...¿Podría firmarme en la camiseta? Sé que este no es quizá el mejor momento, pero...S-Soy admirador suyo.

Jordan rió por lo bajo y se puso en pie, estirando sus piernas doloridas.

\- Iré a buscar el boli. Pero con una condición: que descanses tú. Habéis recorrido muchos kilómetros buscando a Wilt, vosotros sois los que tendríais que descansar.

\- Pero...

\- Nada de peros. Te avisaré cuando lleguemos.

* * *

Aunque había tratado de resistirse, Mac, al igual que Adam, Coco y Frankie, había terminado por echarse una pequeña siesta. La última en despertarse fue la nieta de Foster, a quien Eduardo zarandeó suavemente.

\- _Señorita Frankie, despierte, ya hemos llegado_ -le anunció.

Frankie estuvo a punto de preguntarle adónde habían llegado y por poco le preguntó quién era él, pero se acordó de todo cuando sintió el avión descender con bastante ruido. Se puso en pie, algo tambaleante y con la visión borrosa, y se asomó a la ventanilla, como todos los ocupantes. Comparado con el barrio donde vivía o con Tokio, aquello parecía el mismísimo infierno. Se terminó de convencer de que Jordan Michaels tenía unos orígenes muy humildes y se admiró de que viniendo de una zona tan deprimente como aquella, hubiera llegado al lugar en el que estaba.

\- Vaya...

El avión pronto se quedó inmóvil y Jordan acudió deprisa a la puerta.

\- Cuidado al bajar. Podéis dejar aquí las cosas, luego os llevaremos de vuelta a vuestra casa-le dijo al grupo-. Estamos muy cerca de la cancha. Echaremos un vistazo para ver si Wilt está o ha estado ahí. Si no, veremos qué hacer.

Los demás se mostraron conformes y bajaron uno a uno. Por supuesto, su entrada no había dejado indiferentes a los vecinos, quienes se habían asomado masivamente a las ventanas para ver qué era tanto ruido. Seguramente les habrían tirado algo por molestarlos, pero al ver aquel avión tan reluciente y moderno y al hombre que salió de él, lo único que hicieron fue comentarlo entre ellos con admiración e intriga.

\- ¡Lo siento!-fue lo único que les dijo.

Wilt, tenía que estar ahí. Temía haberse equivocado o haber llegado tarde. Tenía que estar ahí, tenía que verle. Sin hacer caso a los mirones ni asegurarse de que los demás le seguían, corrió hacia la cancha. Una multitud de amigos imaginarios se agolpaban en la verja, espectadores de un partido. Oyó numerosas exclamaciones de dolor. Sin duda, Foul Larry estaba haciendo de las suyas. Aquello le hizo correr hacia allá. Se hizo paso entre el gentío y observó el interior de la pista con algo de dificultad.

El corazón se le quedó en un puño. Ahí estaba Wilt. No tal y como lo recordaba: el brazo que había quedado dañado ahora había desaparecido, dejando un muñón, uno de sus ojos estaba encogido y dudaba de que su amigo pudiera ver a través de él, y tenía numerosas cicatrices por todo el cuerpo. Los recuerdos de la última vez que puso el pie en aquel lugar se agolparon y Jordan tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por apartarlos. Miró al marcador, aunque él no se dio cuenta de su presencia. El partido estaba muy igualado. Wilt parecía exhausto pero determinado a ganar.

\- ¡WILT! **¡WILT!**

Wilt, por supuesto, no le oía, ya fuera por los gritos de los espectadores o porque estaba demasiado concentrado. No era de extrañar: Larry estaba a punto de tirar a canasta, usando su famoso movimiento.

 _"Oh, Dios mío, no, ¡eso no!"_

De nuevo, dando unos pocos empujones, Jordan consiguió encaminarse hacia la puerta. Corrió lo que nunca había corrido en su carrera. Wilt pensaba defender la canasta costara lo que costara y Larry lo iba a aplastar contra la pared. ¡Sería idiota!

Los espectadores y Marcador se admiraron al verle entrar a toda prisa pero los jugadores no se dieron cuenta. Cuando Jordan agarró el muñón de Wilt y tiró de él con todas sus fuerzas, el amigo imaginario ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Sus ojos estaban clavados en la pelota, que entró a través de la canasta al mismo tiempo que Larry estampaba su espalda contra la pared, haciendo saltar trozos de ladrillo y yeso, y sonreía satisfecho.

Sonó un silbato de final de partido. 49 a 48. Wilt se quedó con la mirada fija en el cielo mientras Larry soltaba una exclamación de júbilo y pasó saltando por encima de él.

\- He perdido otra vez...-le oyó murmurar Jordan-. No me puedo creer que haya vuelto a perder...Ahora no me lo perdonará jamás...

Jordan siguió a su lado. Al escuchar sus palabras, tenía ganas de abrazarlo fuertemente y decirle que estaba orgulloso de él. Quería darle una paliza por haberse ido primero de su lado y luego de Foster, incluso por haber dicho aquello. Sentía tantas cosas al oírle lamentarse que no sabía bien qué sentir. Su estómago estaba revuelto de tantas emociones. Ahí estaba Wilt, eso era lo único que sabía con certeza y en lo que podía pensar, era tan increíble que tuvo que apartar de su cabeza la idea de que tal vez se había quedado dormido en su camerino y estaba soñando.

¿Le habría hecho daño con aquel tirón? Parecía estar bien, pero quería cerciorarse.

\- ¿Wilt?-Jordan sonrió-. Perdona, pero ¿estás bien?

Y le tendió la mano para ponerse en pie. La sonrisa que vio en la cara de su creación y amigo cuando se la estrechó disipó todas las dudas que podía tener. Ahí no había odio ni rencor alguno, sólo mucho de lo que hablar.

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
